


Always Gone Too Long

by Fable



Series: Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin misses Arthur while he's away and... Arthur also misses him.</p><p>‘Damm it Merlin, I didn’t know you were skilled in the art of seduction’ Arthur was breathless in anticipation as he succumbed to been led astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Gone Too Long

Merlin wandered around Gaius’ chambers dragging his feet. He picked up a clear glass bottle with a bright blue liquid in it, he span it around his long pale fingers for a while considering it then put it back down with a sigh.

‘Merlin?’ Gaius asked, ‘what is the matter with you?’

‘I’m bored.’ Merlin puffed sitting down with a bump on the bench opposite.

‘You can clean out my leech tank,’ Gaius said brightly.

Merlin sighed dramatically, put his hands up to his face and dropped his head and shoulders onto the table.

‘How many days has he been gone?’ Merlin's muffled voice came out from under his hair.

‘Two, Merlin you need to get a grip,’ Gaius said with little sympathy.

Merlin lifted his head, ‘I feel like there is no point to anything when he’s not around, what’s that all about then - Eh?’

‘Because Arthur’s your destiny, and you are his,’ Gaius said in a matter of fact kind of way and shooed Merlin off the table so he could prepare a potion.

‘These hunting trips are always f-a-r too long’ Merlin sulked.

The father and son hunting trips were always big flamboyant affairs, technically it was supposed to be just Arthur and Uther having some bonding time together, but they were always accompanied by practically a small army of squires with tents, food and weaponry.

‘Where have they gone?’ Merlin added sitting up.

‘They’re skirting the borders between Camelot and the lands of the Dying Kingdom.'

Merlin shuddered; he hoped that Arthur had the sense not to go there again.

***

Arthur stood looking out of the flap in the tent, lost in thought, it was a quiet and still night in mid-summer and the air was warm. His father was sat inside viewing him sceptically.

‘What is it Arthur?’ Uther said with some annoyance in his voice.

‘When will we be returning to Camelot?’ Arthur turned towards his father.

‘Another day or so, what is it; do you not have all you need here?’

Arthur smiled politely, ‘Of course father.’

‘Then why are you so restless?’

‘Nothing, I’m just tired,’ Arthur lied turning back to look out at the night sky.

The young squire that was attending to Arthur's needs throughout the hunt appeared out of the dark. ‘Sire, I have fed and groomed your horse, washed your shirt and cleaned your armour,’ he took a deep breath, ‘sharpened your sword and turned down your bed,’ he bowed.

 _Good God, you’re really annoying,_ thought Arthur,  _efficient but annoying_.

Arthur gave a curt nod and waved his hand, the boy disappeared.

He really hated to admit it to himself but, he missed Merlin, he missed the tardiness, the clumsiness and the never ending prattle.

***

Merlin looked at the potion in his hand ‘for Mr Greaves, not to be taken in one go,’ he repeated Gaius’ instructions over and over to make them stick because at the moment he couldn’t concentrate on anything.

He knocked on the chamber door belonging to Mr Greaves, it opened slowly. Merlin opened his mouth to repeat his mantra to the elderly man, who now greeted him. But, the bottle was snatched from his hand and drunk in one go. Merlin rolled his eyes, smiled weakly and turned on the spot to head off down the corridor.

A few moments later he passed Arthur's chambers; he paused outside the door and contemplated the handle. Merlin had no reason to enter the room, but - enter it he did.

He made his way across the room pausing only briefly to consider the bed; he moved to stand at the window behind Arthurs desk and looked out across the courtyard.

Merlin scolded himself, he should be enjoying his few days of freedom, no servitude, no risking his life, but - he wasn’t.

Arthur is your destiny Gaius had said, Merlin wondered if to serve him was part of that destiny.

The door to the chamber opened with a creak.

Merlin turned with a huge smile on his face only to let it drop suddenly when he saw Gaius.

‘You thought I was Arthur didn’t you?’ Gaius asked quietly.

‘Maybe,’ Merlin replied.

‘Come on boy, he’ll be back in Camelot soon,’ Gaius said as he ushered him out of the room.

***

‘Arthur, what is wrong with you?’ Uther hissed at him across the forest floor. ‘That’s the third time you’ve missed the target.’

‘Sorry Father,’ Arthur said quietly. He knew that this hunting trip did not have his full concentration.

‘Are you sick?’

‘No, I don’t believe so,’ Arthur put his crossbow down and placed his back up against a tree.

Uther sighed.

***

It was late on in the evening when the door to Gaius’ chambers creaked open slowly, and Arthur peered into the room, he was a little taken aback to see Gaius still awake and pottering with some potion or another.

‘Erm… Gaius,’ Arthur stuttered.

‘My Lord.’ Gaius gave a little bow.

‘I…um, wondered if Merlin was still awake?’ Arthur turned a deep crimson colour.

Gaius smiled and waved his hand towards Merlin's small chamber. ‘He’s asleep, but I’m certain he won’t mind been woken.'

Arthur nodded and strode past Gaius and bounced up the few steps to Merlin's room.

‘Oh Arthur…’ Gaius called after him.

Arthur turned.

‘Close the door after you will you…’

Arthur flushed again and fled Gaius’ amused look.

***

Arthur sat on the edge of Merlins bed and gently ran his leather gloved fingers down Merlin's cheek.

Merlin stirred in his sleep and groaned softly. He turned over and slowly opened his eyes. It was dark in his chamber apart from one small lit candle on a box next to his bed. He adjusted his vision.

 ‘Arthur,’ he exclaimed shuffling into a sitting position, ‘when did you get back?’

‘Just now, a day early, my father grew annoyed with my lack of interest in the trip,’ he gave a little laugh at Merlin's eager face.

‘I…um, needed to see you.’

‘And I you Arthur.’

Merlin swung his legs out of the bed, sat next to Arthur and considered him from under his fringe, eyes shining brightly and mouth slightly parted.

A silent moment passed between them.

‘Damm it Merlin!’ Arthur said in mock annoyance as he took his face in his hands and kissed him, wholly and completely.

‘Why can’t I leave you alone?’ he breathed into Merlin's mouth.

‘Please don’t…’ Merlin whispered back.

Arthur lifted Merlins nightshirt over his head and kissed the soft part at the base of his neck. Merlin moaned softly.

Without warning Arthur pulled away and moved over to the door. He started to pace, running his hands through his blond hair.

‘Arthur…?’ Merlin asked carefully.

Arthur stopped and looked at him, ‘Damm it Merlin, you’re my servant and to top it all, my _man_ servant!’

‘So…?’

‘What are we doing?’ Arthur  wandered around the chamber some more.

Merlin didn’t answer him, he rose from the bed and walked over to where Arthur was pacing, he put out his hand and gently caught Arthur's arm to stop him, he planted a little tender kiss on Arthur's neck and then another one a little further up.

‘Merlin -’ Arthur whimpered.

Merlin ignored him and planted a little kiss on his jawline and then moved towards his ear. All the while his hands were lightly touching Arthur all over his body, moving in and amongst the fabric of his clothing.

‘Mer-lin,’ Arthur knew he was in trouble.

Merlin  murmured words into Arthurs ear, they were barely audible but Arthur heard the words ‘Want and You.’

‘Mer -’ Arthur was breathless now.

‘Relax Arthur,’ Merlin said smoothly and let his gaze linger on his face for a moment.

While watching Arthur with his smouldering ‘come to bed’ eyes, Merlin slowly pulled his gloves off finger by finger and let them drop. Without averting his gaze he put Arthurs ring finger in his mouth and sucked. Arthurs stomach flipped over. Merlin lifted the hunting jacket off his shoulders, threw it to one side and then very slowly lifted Arthur's shirt up over his head and let it drop.

‘Damm it Merlin, I didn’t know you were skilled in the art of seduction,’ Arthur said in breathless anticipation as he succumbed to been led astray. His legs buckled and he leant on the closed door for support.

‘I have many skills Arthur, you just fail to see them,’ Merlin breathed into Arthur's ear while he expertly undid Arthur's breeches.

‘So it seems,’ Arthur said as he took Merlin's face in his hands with a hungry look in his eyes, he placed his mouth over Merlin's and devoured him. Merlin kissed him back passionately and using all his strength he pushed Arthur up against the door.

Arthur raised his hands above his head to grasp the row of large nails that ran along the top of the door. As quick as a flash Merlin had his hands tied to the hooks with the belt that was hanging there.

Arthur whimpered in anticipation but was silenced by Merlin's mouth over his.

***

The urgent sounds of their hunger for each other rang out across Gaius’ chambers.

Gaius sat on the edge of his bed, his cheeks slightly flushed and his fingers in his ears to shut out the moans and mewls that were coming from the small room at the top of the stairs. He watched with fascination as Merlin's chamber door rocked back and forth rhythmically in its frame.


End file.
